


Contrasts

by beautifuldaydreams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Internal Monologue, Kinda?, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldaydreams/pseuds/beautifuldaydreams
Summary: One morning, Steve wakes up before Bucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I was sorting through my old notebooks and found this in the back of one, so I thought I may as well share it

He was made of contrasts in a way he had never been before... before what? Before Hydra? Before the war? There were so many versions of Bucky that Steve couldn't quite remember how he had been before... whatever it was that first changed him.

There were parts, he knew, that hadn't changed since they were children, parts that had been bred into him by long hours, bad pay and worry, parts born by death, fear and pain, brain-washing, losing himself, and finding him again- becoming the Bucky Barnes that the world needed. That Steve needed.

Now, as he lay asleep in their bed, Steve realised that, all through his life, Bucky had been exactly what he needed- a playmate, a protector, a friend, a brother when they were small. His anchor and reason to fight during the war, and then still after he woke up, grounding him, reminding him who he really was. And then, once escaped from Hydra, he was someone to care for, someone who understood him, and now, months later, something more. A lover. A soulmate. Everything. A constant that was forever changing, a living juxtaposition. Softly warm clothes hiding hard muscles and sharp edges. Soft eyes, strong jaw. Pleading and determined.

Whatever he was, he was Steve's, and this was how Steve needed him, sleep soft and stretching in the sun warmed bed, but ready to snap into fight mode at any second. Innocence personified, long lashes and a small smile, but able to roll over in a second and pin Steve to the bed, dark eyes, cocky smirks and hard kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I really love Bucky Barnes, ok? Sorry it's so short :/
> 
> I have just started uni (woo) so don't expect too much on the writing department for a while as I get used to my course and being a (slightly mal)functioning adult. Not that I posted much anyway...
> 
> As usual, this is un-beta'd, so give me a shout of anything's wrong.
> 
> Tumblr is, as usual [here for my writing](daydreams-beautiful.tumblr.com) and [here to chat/cry with me](a-single-dream-is.tumblr.com). 
> 
> A x


End file.
